OneShot Tudo Por Eles
by yaraxxx
Summary: Dor, saudade, perda, amor... palavras que não faziam sentido para eles... pelo menos não até eles começarem a senti-las... Após uma difícil perda, Bella e Edward tentam superar a dor e continuar suas vidas. Mas será que serão fortes o bastante? Como você reagiria a perda de uma pessoa amada?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi MENINAAAAS! **

**Aqui estou eu de novo! rsrs**

**Espero que gostem!**

**One-shot**

"**Tudo por eles"**

_"...Eu juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa e todas as coisas_

_E eu sempre me importarei_

_Na fraqueza ou na força_

_Na felicidade e tristeza, no melhor, no pior_

_Eu te amarei a cada batida do meu coração..."_

_**From this Moment - Shania Twain**_

**PDV Bella**

Dor, saudade, perda, amor... palavras que não faziam sentido para mim... pelo menos não até eu começar a senti-las.

Tudo isso resumia o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, ou melhor, vinha sentindo á algum tempo. Já se faziam meses que eu estava lutando sozinha, tentando amenizar minha dor por ter perdido o meu filho. Meu Anthony. Meu filhinho que foi fruto do amor entre mim e meu marido. Edward Cullen. Ele que simplesmente não conseguia superar a dor, não conseguia lutar como eu estava lutando. Ele tinha se rendido a tristeza e ao silêncio, se trancando em seu próprio mundo, em seu próprio sofrimento. Ele se culpava pela morte do nosso filho durante o acidente de carro que sofremos no verão passado.

Anthony era a cópia exata do pai, tanto físico quanto a sua personalidade era idêntica a Edward. Nosso bebê que foi uma doce surpresa após 6 meses de casamento, resultando em felicidade e amor que se estenderam até os seus 4 aninhos e aquele trágico dia. A culpa não foi de Edward, mas sim de um adolescente drogado que atravessou o sinal vermelho, atingindo o nosso carro e tirando a vida de nosso filho e a nossa felicidade.

Um ano se passou, mas Edward continua do mesmo jeito: calado, cabisbaixo... O nosso casamento? Não existia... nada mais acontecia... e eu sentia a imensa necessidade de mudar aquilo. E eu mudaria.

Um ano sem seus sorrisos, sem a sua cantoria anunciando sua chegada, sem seus gritos de vitória misturados ao de Anthony que enchiam a nossa casa de paz. Sem seu corpo, sem seus beijos e sua doce voz que sempre acompanhada de um olhar doce, me sussurravam "EU TE AMO". A lembrança de nossos momentos tanto sozinhos quanto acompanhados de nossa família preenchia a minha mente, e ganhavam vida através de lágrimas que molhavam o meu rosto... Porque por mais que eu estivesse sofrendo, eu não poderia me render... Por ELE. Por Edward. Minha razão de viver, minha vida, meu companheiro, o pai de meu filhinho querido. Aquele que fazia tudo por mim e sempre me amou, mas que nesse momento não conseguia superar a dor da perda e precisava de ajuda. Que eu a daria. Porque ele sempre foi tudo pra mim! Por ele eu superaria tudo, aplacaria a minha dor para fazer renascer a sua alegria, que e a minha alegria e motivação.

(...)

Após um fatídico dia no trabalho, fui para casa encontrando Edward sentado na sala, olhando fixamente a TV, mas sem nenhum interesse. A esperança e o nervosismo mesclavam-se a alegria contida na resposta daquele envelope branco em minhas mãos.

Me aproximei e toquei suavemente seu rosto.

–Edward? Meu amor olha pra mim.

Ele me olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes, antes tão penetrantes, que mesmo ofuscados pela tristeza, ainda transmitiam todo o seu amor por mim e pelo nosso filho perdido.

–Você precisa reagir, precisa se levantar e viver. Meu amor, eu sinto a sua falta...

–Eu não consigo... - sua voz se quebrou no final. Já havíamos tido esse mesma conversa algumas vezes e eu sabia que ele não queria falar sobre isso, mas era necessário.

–Mas você precisa tentar... Eu amo você, preciso de você e agora outra pessoa também...

–Quem?

Peguei suas mãos e levei ao meu ventre.

–O nosso bebê.

–Como? Você está... grávida?

–Sim! Eu estou grávida meu amor!

– Mas Bella... tem certeza?

– Tenho sim. Aqui esta o exame. – estendi para ele o envelope branco. Ele pegou, mas não abriu...

– Lembra-se daquela noite Bella? – era um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios?

– Claro que me lembro meu amor... fazia tanto tempo que não acontecia algo... íntimo entre nós...

Nesse momento Edward descansou a cabeça e minha barriga e eu deixei minha mente vagar para aquela noite. A noite em que nos amamos, depois de muito tempo.

**Memórias Onn.**

– _Amor me desculpa... eu ainda não consigo..._

_Edward choramingou, mais uma vez._

– _Edward, vamos tentar... estou com tanta saudade de você amor..._

_Eu enlacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei para um beijo caloroso. Mas ele não reagiu e aquilo me aborreceu muito. Eu sempre fui compreensiva com ele... afinal, partilhávamos a mesma dor. Perdemos o nosso filho. Mas ele precisava voltar à vida. Voltar pra mim... para nosso casamento. _

– _Edward você precisa reagir! Eu também sofro com a perda... dele... – não consegui falar o nome de Anthony em voz alta._

– _Eu estou tentando Bella... – ele sussurrou._

– _NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ! MAS QUE DROGA EDWARD! EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!_

_Após dizer isso, eu me levantei da cama e sai do quarto sem olhar pra trás._

_Quando cheguei à cozinha, fui até a geladeira e enchi um copo com água. Bebi. Enchi mais um e encostada na pia, comecei a pensar no que acabará de acontecer no quarto. Eu não deveria ter gritado com Edward... aquilo poderia afundá-lo ainda mais em sua depressão. E eu não sabia até onde aguentaria levar o nosso casamento nas costas... sozinha. Eu estava completamente sozinha nessa. A sensação de solidão foi tamanha, que eu comecei a chorar. Chorar alto. E em um ato reflexo joguei violentamente o copo d água na parede._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou... mas pouco depois me senti sendo envolvida por braços fortes. Bem lentamente ele começou a beijar meu pescoço... minha orelha. Então ele sussurrou._

– _Eu te amo Bella. Me desculpe! _

_Levei novamente minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e o puxei para um beijo, repetindo o mesmo gesto que fiz no quarto e que originou todo o nosso desentendimento, mas dessa vez fui correspondida. Edward me beijava com intensidade... e não foi carinhoso. Foi voraz. Como se a vida dele dependesse daquele beijo. Como se o nosso casamento dependesse daquele beijo. Ele me sentou a pia, se posicionando no meio de minhas pernas. Com muita habilidade ele se livrou de minha camisola. Agora as suas mãos passeavam em minhas coxas e seus lábios em meus seios. Edward me pressionava contra o seu corpo, como se pudéssemos nos fundir. Eu soltava gemidos involuntários e chamava por seu nome, enquanto cada pedacinho do meu corpo reconhecia o toque de Edward. Reagia ao toque dele. _

– _Que saudade de você amor..._

– _Edward... eu... preciso de você... agora..._

_Ele me pegou no colo, acredito que com a intenção de me levar até o nosso quarto. Mas só conseguimos chegar até a sala. E nós fizemos amor ali mesmo. Uma. Duas. Três vezes._

**Memórias Off.**

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelos carinhos de Edward em minha barriga. Ele levantou os olhos, procurando meu olhar e nesse momento, em seus olhos uma centelha de esperança surgiu, esperança de voltar a ser feliz, voltar a viver... a alegria de ser pai novamente.

Nossas testas unidas, dos nossos olhos lágrimas, um turbilhão de emoções, um momento só nosso... um milagre! O nosso milagre!

–Mas Bella, eu não fui um bom pai... eu não consegui salvá-lo...eu fiz tudo errado... se eu tivesse... – sua voz sumiu e Edward nem ao menos terminou a frase.

–Shiiii... É claro que você foi. Você sempre foi um pai maravilhoso e um marido também.

–Mas eu... se eu... Mas a culpa me consome cada vez que eu não vou vê-lo... Eu o amava tanto!

–Não diga nada. Não foi culpa sua, foi um acidente. Eu também sinto muito a falta dele. Oh meu Deus como eu sinto falta dele! Mas é preciso seguir em gente. Eu preciso de você e o nosso bebê também.

–Bella... oh Bella! Obrigado por nunca ter desistido de mim... Eu te amo!

–Eu também, meu amor... Mas você precisa ser forte, eu estou com você e sabe porque? Porque eu te amo e sempre vou te amar! Porque você é tudo pra mim e Deus está nos dando uma nova chance, uma criança pra cuidarmos e amarmos... Mas ele precisa de um pai, precisa de você também!

Edward se aproximou mais de mim, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas ...

–Farei de tudo por você Bella...

–Eu também farei tudo por você meu amor...

–Oh! Me perdoa meu amor... me perdoa por não ter estado ao seu lado, me perd...

–Não é necessário desculpas. Temos uma nova vida a caminho e uma chance de reconstruir a nossa felicidade.

–Eu prometo que farei tudo pela felicidade de vocês... amor, um bebê!

–Sim! O nosso bebê!

E aquela singela promessa foi selada com um carinhoso beijo.

"Deste momento em diante

Eu dou minha mão para você com todo o meu coração...

Eu mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você...

Mal posso esperar para começar...

Você e eu nunca nos separaremos..."

(...)

O bebê que foi gerado em um momento de dor, desespero e abandono, mas foi o mesmo que nos trouxe alegria e Edward de volta à vida. A cada dia ele se levantava, reagia e superava a dor da perda... motivado pelo amor que ele já sentia pelo bebê que crescia em meu ventre. O nosso novo bebê. Afinal, como ele mesmo disse uma vez, agora ele enxergava um motivo pelo qual valia à pena lutar... a nossa família.

Anthony jamais seria esquecido. Sempre será lembrado como meu primogênito, meu amado. Uma perda que não seria substituída, mas que deu origem a uma nova felicidade.

Nove meses depois, nasceu a nossa pequena Elizabeth, de olhos na cor de um chocolate lindo, cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Nosso pequeno milagre, nossa nova chance de viver, ela foi como um bálsamo para as nossas vidas!

Ainda me lembro de como foi a nossa emoção no dia do parto. Edward suava de ansiedade, nervosismo e medo, mas em nenhum momento me deixou sozinha. Segurou minha mão quando eu precisei de mais força, beijou minha testa e dizia o quanto estava orgulhoso de mim... de novo.

Ele sussurrava palavras de amor...

De seu rosto perfeito jorravam lágrimas de alegria ao segurar nossa pequena pela primeira vez. Ao estar nos braços do pai, braços que pareciam tão grandes, mas que eram do tamanho certo para o conforto de nossa filha, cessou o choro de Elizabeth e ali eu via nascer uma conexão entre pai e filha surpreendente! Desde o primeiro momento ela o reconheceu... Edward acariciava e beijava os ralos cabelos castanhos de nosso bebê e a embalava ao som de uma canção em que ele demonstrava toda sua dedicação ao nosso tesouro...

"Eu estarei com você...

Eu estarei com você...

Não deixarei ninguém te machucar...

Eu estarei com você..."

–Sempre estarei aqui filha... - sussurrou enquanto depositava um beijo em sua cabecinha. Aquele momento parecia tão certo, tão perfeito, que ficaria em nossas memórias para sempre.

(...)

O sol que entrava pelas janelas abertas me despertou naquela ensolarada manhã de domingo. Ao olhar para relógio, constatei que eram ainda 7:30 da manhã e Edward já não estava mais ao meu lado em nossa cama. Após minha higiene matinal, fui em direção à cozinha, mas parei no corredor ao ouvir doces risadas vindas do quarto de minha filha. Sorri. Já sabia qual era o motivo da alegria de minha pequena.

Parei na porta aberta, me deliciando com a imagem á minha frente. Edward deitado na pequena cama de Elizabeth, enquanto ela estava sentada em cima dele com as mãozinhas em seu cabelo.

–Ai! Filha! Tá bem fortinha,hã? Assim você vai deixar o papai careca.

–Papai caleca! - Elizabeth soltou um gritinho infantil, seguido de uma deliciosa gargalhada.

–Você quer ver o papai careca? Sua sapequinha!

Enquanto ele falava, nossa pequena puxava os seus cabelos cor de bronze.

–Papai caleca! Papai caleca!- Elizabeth repetia sem parar.

Gargalhei atraindo a atenção dos dois, e fazendo minha pequena quase cair ao sair do colo do pai e vir para os meus braços.

–Mamãe!

–Cuidado, princesa. - alertou Edward a segurando.

–Oi meu amorzinho, que festa é essa que você está fazendo com o papai, hein?- Perguntei a pegando em meus braços, sentindo aquele cheirinho de bebê tão dela.

–Tô alumano o cabelo do papai, mas ele não pála quieto!

–Filha, isso já é caso perdido... O cabelo do papai não arruma.- Edward disse nos puxando para o círculo de seus braços e me dando um beijo suave.

–Bom dia amor. - Me disse sorrindo.

–Bom dia. Então estavam brincando sem mim?- Disse com uma expressão fingida de tristeza.

–Nãaaaao! Papai disse que mamãe tava cansada e não ela pla acoldá!- Minha pequena cantarolou.

Sorri ao ouvir isso. Edward sempre sendo maravilhoso. Aliás, ele me ajudava tanto!

Elizabeth crescia saudável, e junto com o crescimento vinham suas perguntas infantis, sua vontade para brincar 24 horas... Uma criança de 2 anos com um pique danado!

Ela drenava toda minha energia e de Edward, mas isso não poderia ser mais perfeito! Ela era saudável!

Nosso dia começava bem cedo, e terminava bem tarde, mas isso não impedia de ter meus momentos com meu marido. Isso só nos deixava ainda mais felizes.

–Hum... quem está com fome?- perguntei.

–Euuuuuuu!- gritaram Edward e Elizabeth juntos me fazendo rir.

–Então todo mundo pra cozinha, já!- ordenei.

–Papai me leva?- Minha pequena pediu com um lindo biquinho nos lábios.

–Quem resiste a esse biquinho? Acho que terei muitos problemas em relação a isso, mais tarde. -Edward disse já se levantando com Elizabeth no colo e me arrastando pela mão em direção á cozinha.

Nosso café da manhã foi regado a risadas deliciosas e muita bagunça como sempre aconteciam todas as manhãs. Uma ótima forma de começar o dia com a família. Enquanto observava Elizabeth enfiava quase todo o café da manhã na boca do pai, percebi em como ele ainda estava lindo. Como se isso fosse possível! Mesmo com o rosto melecado de panquecas e suco de laranja, ele estava irresistível. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios enquanto observava as duas pessoas que mais amava, entretidos um com o outro na bolha particular deles. Elizabeth adorava ficar em meu colo, com rostinho em meu pescoço e as mãozinhas em meu rosto, mas nada substituía o colo e os cabelos do papai.

Se ela se machucava, corria para ele...

Se ela conseguia fazer algo novo, ele era o primeiro saber...  
Ela fazia tudo para o pai, que por sua vez se mostrava um eterno apaixonado pela filha, e também muito ciumento. Lembro-me de como Edward ficou quando Elizabeth recebeu um abraço do coleguinha na escola... Ele pirou e ainda passou um sermão no garotinho fazendo-o chorar!

É claro, que depois teve um Edward constrangido pedindo perdão na porta da escolinha... Mas isso tudo era só um excesso de proteção! Elizabeth sempre será seu maior tesouro... ela lhe trouxa de volta á vida!

Sorri ainda mais, me lembrando das doces surpresas que os dois sempre me faziam. Café na cama, acompanhado de beijinhos, bilhetinhos carinhosos e desenhos de Elizabeth... Coisas simples que faziam meu coração se encher ainda mais de amor por eles. E refletindo sobre tudo isso, percebi que toda a minha persistência e o meu amor foram ingredientes suficientes para salvar meu marido da tristeza e poder começar uma nova história.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pela doce voz da minha menininha.

– Papai,a mamãe tá estátua? Mamãe?

– Acho que ela estava pensando em coisas boas... - Edward cochichou pra ela.

– Que cousas boa mamãe?

– Eu estava pensando em como sou feliz por ter vocês dois na minha vida. - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward sorriu. Um sorriso doce,cheio de amor. Aquele em que toca a sua alma. Seus olhos verdes... tão profundos, semelhantes ao mar. Que nesse momento me faziam tremer. De amor, de paixão. Desejo. Tantos sentimentos, sentidos no mesmo momento que parecia que meu coração explodiria de amor. Flashs das nossas noites invadiram minha mente. Corpos entrelaçados, suor, calor. Gemidos. Sussurros. Prazer. Promessas feitas no silêncio da noite.

Conectados um ao outro pelo olhar, Edward se aproximou e tocou suavemente minha bochecha.

– Eu amo você. - Me disse com a voz suave transbordando emoção.

– Eu tamém amo você, Mamãe! -Minha pequena se manifestou, empoleirando-se no meu colo e passando seus braçinhos ao meu redor.

Lágrimas cairam de meus olhos, misturando-se ao meu sorriso.

– Não chola, mamãe! Eu tô aqui, papai tá aqui... - ela disse dando um beijinho suave em meu rosto.

– A mamãe está chorando de alegria, meu amor...

– Aleglia?- me perguntou com aqueles olhinhos suplicantes.

–Sim! Alegria, muita alegria...- disse tranquilizando-a.

–Papai tamém tá alegle?

–Eu estou muito alegre, princesa.- Edward disse, depositando um beijinho em sua testa.

–Bom, mas chega de lágrimas, porque hoje vamos pra casa da vovó, lembra?

–Yeeeeeeeh!- Elizabeth exultou.

Após minha pequena correr para o quarto, atrás de uma roupa para usar, Edward me beijou e naquele instante nada poderia estar mais perfeito. Aqui era o meu lugar, meu refúgio, meu lar. Toda a minha luta em nada se comparava a ter esse sorriso como recompensa. Edward voltou a sorrir... voltou a encher nossa casa com suas risadas, agora acompanhadas de nossa garotinha... Nossas noites voltaram a ser ardentes, intensas e cheia de amor... E para mim isso é que importa.

–Eu te amo, Edward. Amos vocês. Muito. Para sempre...

–Sempre estaremos juntos, amor!

Sorri com essa promessa.

Uma verdade incontestável.

Eu estava onde precisava estar. E queria estar. Com meu amor. Minha família. Por que eu faria tudo por ele... de novo. Faria tudo por eles.

"Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso.

Não há nada que eu não daria

Deste momento em diante...

Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor."

"_Jamais subestime um grande amor. As pessoas que tem a capacidade de amar verdadeiramente e sem reservas produzem frutos de felicidade inimagináveis..."._

_Se gostarem,deixem reviews! É um enorme combustível para nós!_

_bjossss_


	2. Chapter 2 Pov Edward

Meninas! PDV do Eward para vocês!

"...O tempo fica parado

Há beleza em tudo que ela é

Terei coragem

Não deixarei nada levar embora

O que está na minha frente

Cada suspiro

Cada momento trouxe a isso...

...Amor, não tenha medo

Eu te amei por mil anos

Eu te amarei por mais mil..."

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

**PDV Edward**

Olhando aquele retrato em minhas mãos, me permiti chorar mais uma vez. Lágrimas que pareciam que jamais cessariam, lágrimas tão grande era a dor em meu peito. A sensação de vazio.

O retrato de meu Anthony. Meu campeão. Meu filho perdido. Aquele a quem eu amava tanto e mesmo assim me foi tirado. Aquele garotinho de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes tão esperto, que sempre me recebia a gritos de felicidade quando chegava do trabalho.

Mais lágrimas.

Ao pensar que jamais o veria, jamais ouviria sua doce voz me chamando, me pedindo algo, me confidenciando seus feitos. Jamais veria seu rostinho, que mais parecia de um anjo, se abrir em um grande sorriso a me ver.

Dor.

Quando passaria tudo isso?

Eu tentava a todo custo superar a sua morte, mas estava falhando miseravelmente. Eu tentava me reerguer, tirar aquela culpa de meus ombros, voltar a ser feliz, ou tentar... Mas não conseguia.

Aquela viajem que era para ser mais um final de semana com a família, compartilhando de doces momentos que ficariam em nossas memórias, se tornou a minha ruína. Ainda me lembrava de como Anthony estava alegre com a possibilidade de ver o mar pela primeira vez...

**Memórias Onn.**

Dirigia pelas ruas da saída de Forks imensamente contente. Sorri mais uma vez para a linda mulher ao meu lado. Minha Bella, que estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto ouvia meu campeão tagarelar.

Papai, a gente vai ver o mar? - me perguntou inclinando a cabecinha em sinal de curiosidade.

Nós vamos ver o mar sim, campeão! - respondi dando ênfase ao "_Nós vamos ver_".

E é mesmo grande?- perguntou mais uma vez.

É imenso, filho. - olhei para o lado enquanto minha esposa gargalhava.

Filho, não fique ansioso. Logo, logo nós vamos chegar e você vai brincar muito.- Bella disse enquanto o ajeitava na cadeirinha.

Ah! Mas tá se demorando... - suspirou

Está demorando, filho. - minha esposa o corrigiu.

Calma, campeão! Vamos ficar todo o final de semana... - sorri enquanto via seus olhinhos se iluminarem.

Até domingo?

Sim!

Yaaaaaaaaah! - gritou fazendo eu e Bella sorrirmos.

Papai quando chegar lá, vamos fazer nosso castelo, né?- Perguntou mais uma vez curioso.

Vamos fazer um monte de castelos. eu disse.

E a mamãe vai ser a princesa do meu castelo, né mamãe?- disse inclinando-se para Bella.

É claro que vou meu amorzinho.

Ei, mas ela é a minha princesa Eu disse me fazendo de contrariado.

Ela já aceitou eu primeiro, papai! - disse meu filho com um sorriso sapeca.

**Memórias Off.**

Eu nunca cheguei a construir aquele castelo com ele. Naquele dia sofremos um acidente que tirou para sempre a chance de construirmos um castelinho. O nosso castelinho.

A dor era excruciante. Meu peito parecia querer explodir, tamanha era a pressão em meu coração. O meu castelo foi destruído. O castelo da minha vida. Uma parte importante dela. Fechei os olhos e me permitir pensar mais uma vez em meu filho.

**Memórias Onn.**

Ouvi o ruído da porta ao se abrir. Passinhos apressados. Esperei. Era só contar até dez e um pesinho cairia em cima de mim. Contei. Um, dois, três... dez!

Papai acordaaaaaa!

Pontual.

Abri os olhos, encontrando olhos idênticos ao meu brilhando de felicidade.

Oi campeão! Já acordado? Não quer dormir mais um pouquinho?- perguntei na vã esperança de que ele poderia voltar para cama.

Dormir? Papai, tá muitoooo preguiçoso... Tá na hora! Já é depois de sexta! Como chama mesmo, papai?- perguntou enquanto se ajeitava em meu colo.

Se chama sábado, filho.- Respondi enquanto passava minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Isso! Então levanta, papai! Vamu brincar!- disse pulando em cima de mim.

Anthony Swan Cullen! O que eu disse sobre deixar o papai dormir mais um pouco?- Minha Bella perguntava ofegante da porta.

Provavelmente da tentativa de alcançar Anthony e impedi-lo de me acordar. Ele era rápido!

Mas... mamãe eu não acordei! Eu cheguei na porta e o papai já tava de zóio aberto, né papai?

Sorri com a sua esperteza.

É meu amor, eu já estava acordado.- disse enquanto a chamava para o meu lado na cama.

E eu acredito em vocês dois... - disse Bella com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo que eu estava mentindo.

**Memórias Off**

Lágrimas misturavam-se ao meu sorriso ao me lembrar disso. Anthony me acordava todo o sábado com a mesma alegria. E dizia a mesma coisa quando Bella o repreendia por me acordar cedo demais. Sábado era o nosso dia. Brincávamos até cairmos exaustos. Nos sujávamos até parecermos dois mendigos. Jogávamos bola. Ah, ele adorava futebol. Chorei ainda mais ao saber que nós não faríamos mais aquilo. Meus sábados se resumiam a chorar até cair no sono. E era isso que eu estava fazendo em meu quarto nesse momento. Me lembrando de tudo. De cada coisinha. Cada demonstração de amor, cada abraço, beijo que eu já havia recebido. Meu primeiro dia dos pais com ele em meus braços, um dia tão sublime, que jamais poderia esquecer. Mesmo se eu quisesse. Anthony era uma parte de mim. Metade de mim. O Edward já não existia mais a partir do momento que me apaixonei e formei uma família. Com ela. Bella. Minha outra metade.

Um movimento captou minha atenção.

Bella se remexeu em seu sono, sua angústia transparecia nas faces delicadas.

Edward... -sussurrou

Ela falava dormindo. Minha pequena falante.

A culpa afundou meu peito ainda mais, ao saber que eu também estava fazendo minha esposa sofrer. Anthony também era uma parte dela. Mas ela estava tentando viver, enquanto eu me trancava numa redoma de dor e angústia, fazendo-a acreditar que era incapaz de me fazer feliz novamente. Desde o momento em que a vi, Bella havia se tornado a própria felicidade em minha medíocre vida. O sentimento de culpa e dor, me impediam de dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava. Sempre amei.

A dor me incapacitava de me levantar, de viver!

Mais um movimento. Bella agora estava virada de frente para mim.

Olhei seu rosto, me demorando nos detalhes. A mulher que me tirava o fôlego a cada vez que sorria. Sua timidez me fascinava. Sua mania de morder os lábios em sinal de nervosismo ou concentração.

Lábios cheios e vermelhos de um sabor inigualável. Olhos que mesmo nesse momento fechados, eu conhecia a profundidade. Orbes castanhas que tocavam meu coração, seu corpo pequeno macio e quente que não só aquecia meu corpo. Aquecia minha alma.

Uma onda de desejo me invadiu. Forte e poderosa. Assim como todas as vezes em que eu somente a olhava. Lembranças.

Nosso primeiro beijo. Nossa primeira noite de amor. Ainda sentia a sensação de nervosismo e medo. Prazer incomparável.

Plenitude.

Tudo ficava completo com ela.

Mas eu a machucava cada vez, com minha incapacidade de se reerguer. Precisava mudar. Porque se eu perdesse o amor de Bella, aí sim não valeria mais a pena viver. Eu simplesmente deixaria de viver.

Fui tragado pelas memórias recentes... do dia em que depois de muito tempo nos amamos...

**Memórias Onn.**

Amor... me desculpa, eu ainda não consigo... -choraminguei

Edward vamos tentar... eu estou com tanta saudade...- Bella disse enquanto me puxava para um beijo.

Ah! A sensação de beijar minha Bella ainda continuava mais prazerosa do que antes. Mas aqueles sentimentos me fizeram travar. Fui despertado do meu estado de letargia ao ouvir Bella gritar comigo e fugir para a cozinha. O que eu estava fazendo?

Como eu me superaria tudo, se estava negando sua ajuda? Sensação de medo. Bella me amava, mais poderia se cansar de me esperar! E isso eu não poderia suportar! Ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando e corri para cozinha.

Bella chorava sentada no chão, lágrimas grossas caiam de seu rosto, soluços desesperados saiam de sua garganta...

Me fazendo ver o que eu estava provocando em um ser, que não merecia sofrer mais.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e a beijei. A sensação de medo dando lugar a uma coisa mais poderosa. Desejo. Ardente. Latente.

Meu corpo incendiou. Chamas de amor se espalharam por todo meu corpo.

Eu te amo Bella. Me desculpe -disse como uma confissão desesperada.

Me perdi em seu mar achocolatado, e vi meu desejo refletido ali.

Ela me puxou para um beijo, que foi ficando cada vez mais quente. Até que eu a coloquei sentada na pia e me posicionei no meio das pernas dela. Com desespero, mas com habilidade, eu retirei a camisola dela e me agarrei como um náufrago á uma tábua de salvação.

Sim! Bella era a minha salvação.

Foi voraz.

Que saudade de você amor... - disse enquanto beijava seus seios. Pequenos, mais perfeitos. Para mim.

Edward... eu preciso de você... agora... - Bella disse entre gemidos.

A peguei no colo e fui em direção ao nosso quarto... mas o meu desejo para tê-la novamente era tão ardente, que só consegui chegar até a sala. Deitados em nosso sofá e fiquei acariciando e observando seu corpo nú. O corpo da mulher que eu amava. Ali na madrugada, fiz uma promessa. Viveria. Por ela. Minha vida!

Minha Bella!

Me apoiei em meus cotovelo, enquanto a penetrava... Ah! Quente e molhado. Familiar.

Entrelacei nossas mão ao iniciar a dança, tão antiga quanto o mundo, mas que naquele momento se tornava parte de uma promessa de amor.

Ao chegar ao êxtase, beijei seus lábios sentindo seu gosto, o corpo lânguido pelo prazer há pouco obtido, o cheiro de morangos de seu cabelo inundavam meus sentidos...

Uma sensação me atingiu.

Sensação de que seríamos felizes.

**Memórias Off.**

Sensação que se confirmou ao Bella revelar que teríamos um filho. Um bebê! Uma nova chance! Após aquela revelação, uma força apoderou-se de meu ser. Eu viveria! Por eles. Não deixaria ninguém e nada mais atingir meus tesouros. Eu seria o catalisador para aquela felicidade se tornar completa!

Meu peito que antes parecia explodir de dor, agora explodiria de amor ao olhar aquele bebê recém-nascido em meus braços. Minha Elizabeth. Ela ressonava enquanto eu prometia dedicação aquele serzinho tão indefeso. Minha metade. Metade de Bella. Elizabeth foi o bálsamo que curou minha alma da dor. Me lembrava de Anthony com amor, mas a culpa e tristeza não me atormentavam mais!

Minha pequena, meu milagre. Minha ressureição!

Olhei para a pequena mulher, que mesmo com aspecto cansado por todo o processo do parto, ainda era a mulher mais linda do mundo! Bella sorria, enquanto eu observava Elizabeth em meu colo.

Beijei-a. E tive certeza que eu poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa se Bella estivesse ao meu lado.

(...)

Elizabeth crescia a cada dia mais, tornando Bella e eu em pais mais do que orgulhosos.

Enquanto ela puxava meus cabelos, na tentativa vã de arrumá-los, eu refletia em como fui abençoado com uma nova chance! Elizabeth era meu maior tesouro, fazendo companhia à Anthony em meu coração. Eu me sentia forte! A força se apoderava de mim a cada sorriso, gesto de carinho de Bella e Elizabeth. As mulheres da minha vida!

Enquanto Elizabeth corria para o quarto, puxei minha linda esposa, abraçando-a e beijando seus cabelos perfumados. Olhei em seus olhos e disse aquilo que seria sempre uma verdade para mim...

Eu amo você.- disse com meus olhos cheio de lágrimas.

Eu te amo, Edward. Amo vocês. Muito. Para sempre...

Sempre estaremos juntos amor... - disse beijando-a.

Naquele momento eu soube que minha felicidade estava completa. E que eu sempre seria o homem mais sortudo da face da terra, apenas por ser digno do amor de minha Bella. Amor que me tirou da solidão, me deu forças para viver.

Fechei os olhos apreciando o momento.

Eu finalmente estava em paz.

REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3 Bônus Até Logo

**PDV Edward**

_"Mas eu ainda daria o mundo para ver o seu rosto_

_E estar bem ao seu lado_

_Mas é como se você tivesse ido cedo demais_

_E agora a coisa mais difícil de fazer_

_É dizer Adeus..._

_Adeus...Adeus.."_

_Bye,bye - Mariah Carey_

A doce melodia tocada no piano enchia o ambiente. As pessoas presentes naquele concerto absorviam com prazer aquela doce canção. Olhei para o meu lado encontrando minha linda esposa aos prantos, ela se emocionava cada vez que ouvia aquela música. Meus olhos que há muito tempo ardiam, não resistiram e derramaram lágrimas também...

A música parou e a plateia emocionada se colocou de pé aplaudindo a linda jovem que executou com perfeição e maestria aquela canção. Minha princesa. Minha Elizabeth.

De cima do palco seus olhos perspicazes perscrutavam o ambiente á nossa procura. Até que finalmente ela nos achou, seu rosto antes demonstrando preocupação, agora só refletia alegria por estarmos presentes, ouvindo-a, aplaudindo-a. Sempre seria assim.

As pessoas começavam a sair do teatro satisfeitas e comentando como aquela jovem tão bela conseguia emocionar a todos, a cada vez que tocava aquele piano.

Eu e Bella esperamos até que Elizabeth atendesse as pessoas que sempre demonstravam carinho e a elogiavam pelo talento, e viesse ao nosso encontro.

–Mamãe, Papai!-disse nos abraçando forte.

–Oi meu amor, você estava tão linda!- Bella disse enchendo-a de beijos.

–Gostaram da minha nova composição?-perguntou curiosa.

–É linda, filha! Seu irmão ficaria muito orgulhoso e honrado em ser homenageado.

Elizabeth havia composto aquela música para o irmão que jamais conheceu. Mas mesmo sem conhecê-lo ela sabia da importância dele em nossas vidas, e o amava. E a única maneira de libertar todo aquele sentimento reprimido dentro dela foi a música. Doce e profunda. Inesquecível.

–Você foi incrível, princesa. Como sempre - Disse enquanto a abraçava.

–Ah... Papai! Assim vai me fazer chorar! - disse com o rosto em meu pescoço.

–Eu e seu pai estamos muito orgulhosos de você, filha. - Bella disse enquanto passava a mão nos cachos castanhos.

–Obrigada por estarem aqui... Eu amo vocês! - nos disse chorosa.

–Nós também a amamos muito. -Minha esposa respondeu já chorando também.

–Agora vamos pra casa, e fazer aquele jantar especial para a nossa linda pianista. - disse enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com as duas mulheres da minha vida.

...

Elizabeth se tornou uma linda jovem de dezessete anos e sua paixão pelo piano surgiu do momento em que ela me ouviu tocar pela primeira vez. O piano sempre foi a minha paixão, mas depois da perda de Anthony eu o tinha abandonado completamente ,até que Bella me disse que eu deveria voltar a tocar. Ela adorava me ouvir tocar. E foi por ela que voltei exercer uma atividade que sempre amei desde a infância.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa, que meu bebê ao me ouvir tocar, se apaixonou e quis ter aulas comigo!

**Memórias On**

A chuva torrencial que caía lá fora, só contribuía pra o clima ficar ainda mais frio.

Bella havia subido para dar banho em Elizabeth e eu fiquei na sala.

Enquanto olhava os livros na estante e sorria por minha vida estar feliz, meus olhos fixaram-se no piano antigo, que estava num canto do cômodo.

A sensação de nostalgia me atingiu, aquele piano havia sido meu companheiro desde pequeno. Minha grande paixão. Eu amava música, me acalmava, me inspirava! Mas aconteceram tantas coisas que eu havia o deixado de lado.

–Você deveria voltar a tocar.- uma voz suave interrompeu meus devaneios.

Bella me encarava com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

–Você sempre gostou de me ouvir tocar.

–É claro! Afinal eu me apaixonei por um pianista extremamente bonito. - disse faceira.

Sorri ao me lembrar de como usei o piano para conquistar minha Bella. E deu certo!

Bella passava em frente ao prédio de música todos os dias após suas aulas. Eu era muito tímido e por isso usava o piano pra demonstrar o quanto gostava dela. Eu esperava sua aula acabar, e assim que ela vinha em direção ao meu prédio eu tocava uma canção em sua homenagem.

Isso durou três semanas, até ela vir falar comigo e nossos destinos se ligarem completamente.

–Eu amava cada canção sua. Ficava ansiosa pra passar em frente ao seu prédio e te ouvir... Até que tomei coragem pra falar com você, e descobrir que o pianista gostosão era um garoto tímido demais pra falar comigo... - disse me abraçando.

–Eu era muito tímido, e você me deixava nervoso... Eu só gaguejava quando falava com você... -disse me lembrando do quão patético eu parecia na frente dela.

–O mesmo acontecia comigo... Mas eu não aguentei e fui atrás de você...

–E eu agradeço todos os dias por isso... Agora venha... Quero tocar para você.

Sentei no piano e percebi que todo meu amor pela música ainda continuava vivo dentro de mim. Meus dedos dançavam enquanto uma doce melodia ecoava em nosso lar. Bella agarrada em meu braço, os olhos fechados, apreciava a canção com um sorriso, um cenário perfeito, mas não completo. Porque a parte que faltava chegara naquele momento, sonolenta e com uma girafa de pelúcia em baixo dos bracinhos.

–Papai...

–Oi minha princesa, não era pra você estar na cama?-interrompi a canção para pegá-la nos braços.

–Eu tava mimindo, mas ouvi musiquinha e vim pla cá.- disse minha pequena se ajeitando em meu colo.

–Você gostou da musiquinha?-perguntei a ninando.

–Gotei... Papai me ensina?- perguntou-me levantando a cabecinha para me olhar.

–É claro, que ensino princesa.

–Então toca mais... -pediu com os olhinhos fechados.

E foi com Bella emocionada e Elizabeth em meus braços que terminei de tocar aquela canção. A melhor canção da minha vida.

**Memórias Off**

Desse dia em diante ensinei minha filhar a tocar, e agora estava orgulhoso de como ela havia se tornado esplêndida ao piano.

Elizabeth sempre soube do irmãozinho perdido e muitas vezes se lamentava por não ter o conhecido. Eu não me cansava de agradecer a Deus por ter alguém como Bella em minha vida. Se não fosse pela sua insistência e amor, eu estaria arruinado!

Muitas pessoas diante de tais dificuldades, não tem em quem se apoiar e acabam desistindo da vida! Mas minha esposa demonstrou sua persistência para comigo mais uma vez. Outrora na adolescência, com o fato de que queria minha atenção, depois naquele momento de dor, no qual não me abandonou e ainda me deu um presente que era o motivo de todo meu orgulho e satisfação. Motivo esse que estava rindo enquanto mexia nas panelas junto com a mãe.

–Perdido em pensamentos de novo, papai? - disse minha filha enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

–Sim... Pensando em que já é a terceira vez que encontro com Jacob na sua apresentação...

–Ah papai... Ele gosta de ouvir, ué... - disse tentando parecer indiferente.

–Princesa, você é muito nova... -lamentei

–Papai, eu já tenho dezessete anos! - exclamou rindo.

–Eu sei... Mas é assim que começa. Daqui a pouco você aparece me dizendo que vai embora com ele, e se ele se atrever a te levar, eu...

–Papai, calma! Eu gosto do Jake e ele gosta de mim... Mas eu jamais vou te abandonar... - disse me abraçando apertado.

–Não se preocupe filha, seu pai só não gosta da possibilidade de te perder... - disse Bella se juntando ao abraço.

–Desculpe, princesa. Seu velho pai só está com ciúmes...

–Não fique papai. Sempre serei sua garotinha... E não vejo nenhum papai velho aqui. Aliás o senhor sempre chamou muita a atenção... - disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

–Pois pode dizer que esse pianista é só meu! - Minha Bella me beijou.

–Sim... Só seu amor... - confirmei lhe dando outro beijo.

...

Olhava as flores e arranjos arrumados milimetricamente e suspirei percebendo o quão rápido o dia da partida chegou. Foi inevitável. Afinal era impossível não se apaixonar pela minha princesa, e Jacob Black não foi imune a isso. Depois de uma doce amizade eu assistia o sentimento dos dois crescerem bem ali diante dos meus olhos. Os olhares mudaram, o amor ia se instalando. E apesar de meus ciúmes de pai, eu admitia estar feliz por minha filha ser amada por um rapaz de bom caráter, e que com certeza a amaria muito. Não que eu fosse admitir isso. Jamais. Eu honraria ao meu status de pai ciumento!

Já era hora de ir. Me dirigi para o quarto em que minha filha estava se arrumando e entrei. Nada poderia ter me preparado para aquela visão. Elizabeth estava como um anjo vestida de branco. O véu e grinalda lhe davam uma aura ainda mais angelical. Os grandes olhos castanhos, olhos que sempre eram usados para pedir algo, ou para simplesmente me agradecer, estavam úmidos por lágrimas não derramadas. O sorriso. Cheio de amor. Meu coração apertou-se ainda mais... O amor transbordando por todos os meus poros...

Amor por minha filha... Minha doce garotinha, havia se transformado em um linda mulher. Segurei em suas mãos. As mesmas mãozinhas delicadas, em que eu segurei tantas vezes! Pra ajudá-la a sair de algum lugar, apoiá-la quando ela precisava de ajuda. Mãos que quantas vezes me acordaram com leves batidinhas ansiosas, que me abraçaram, que brincavam com os meus cabelos tentando arrumá-los. E agora mãos trementes pela emoção, frias pela ansiedade e nervosismo diante de uma nova porta da vida.

Os mesmos olhos castanhos da mulher que eu amava, refletidos em minha frente na pessoa que era a minha metade também. Em meu ser predominava a sensação de bem estar, dever cumprido, pois sabia que minha filha, minha princesa, meu tesouro seria feliz.

Desejei fortemente que Anthony estivesse aqui, para testemunhar em como sua irmã estava linda. Como uma noiva angelical. Que em breve se tornaria a senhora Black. Que ela estava linda.

Cheguei perto de minha princesa e não pude evitar as lágrimas... Era tanta emoção!

–Oh papai, não chore! Como estou?

–Você está linda demais para o Black -sussurrei.

–Papai, não pode chamá-lo de Jacob?

–Eu sou pai... Tenho que fazer pose de sogro durão. -disse arrancando sorrisos dela.

–Eu te amo tanto papai! - disse me abraçando.

–Eu também princesa! Você foi minha salvação... - minha voz falhava pelo choro.

–Eu queria tanto que Anthony estivesse aqui. -disse chorosa

–Se ele estivesse, estaria orgulhoso de você também... Mas você tem que ir... Está na sua hora. Saiba que sempre vou estar lá esperando você de braços abertos. - disse tocando em sua bochecha.

–Obrigada por tudo... Por me ensinar, cuidar de mim e da mamãe com a sua própria vida.

–Vocês são a minha vida. -afirmei

A marcha nupcial anunciou a chegada da noiva. Os convidados estavam em pé aguardando ansiosamente. Toquei na mão de minha filha incentivando a caminhar.

Ela estava nervosa, ansiosa.

–Não me deixe cair, papai. -pediu suplicante

–Nunca, princesa... Nunca.

...

Quando adentrei o corredor da igreja, levando minha filha até o altar, não pude deixar de olhar para a pequena mulher que chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. Minha Bella estava magnífica. Os lábios cheios e vermelhos repuxados em um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. O rosto alegre e emocionado. O rosto que via todas as manhãs ao acordar e mesmo assim não mudaria em nada. Os anos só serviram para provar para nós dois, o quanto nos amávamos. O quanto valeu a pena, cada lágrima derramada. Cada obstáculo transposto. A perfeição existia para mim e tinha um nome. Bella Cullen.

Ao seu lado, o homem que seria oficialmente meu genro, sorria enquanto aguardava a chegada da noiva ao altar. Os olhos de Jacob Black eram suaves, amorosos ao olhar para minha princesa, e quando eu a entreguei pude notar a sinceridade contida em suas palavras.

–Prometo amá-la com a minha vida senhor Cullen.

...

A brisa suave daquela manhã acariciava meu rosto enquanto olhava aquela lápide á minha frente.

Era a primeira vez que eu vinha aqui, meu peito se apertou ao ver o nome. Anthony Swan Cullen. Na verdade eu nunca consegui vir aqui me despedir. O choque da notícia naquela época me havia transtornado tanto que eu fiquei em choque por dias. Mas eu precisava daquilo. Bella segurava fortemente a minha mão incentivando-me a continuar. A desabafar.

Ajoelhei-me diante do túmulo de meu filho, e era como se tudo aquilo fosse um peso enorme para mim. A partir do momento que ajoelhei, me senti prostrado, fraco, mas aquele toque suave, toque que me acalmava, me acalentava lembrava-me de que ela estava ali mais uma vez comigo.

Eu tentava ler a inscrição, mas não conseguia tamanha era a corrente de lágrimas. Eu tentava não chorar, mas ficou impossível, era primeira vez que eu vinha aqui conversar, dizer o quanto eu sentia falta dele. Mesmo que ele não me ouvisse, eu precisava dizer que era difícil para mim aceitar o fato de que ele havia ido embora para sempre.

Toquei sua lápide, depositando uma flor do campo.

–Oi campeão... Eu sei que eu deveria ter vindo antes, mas só agora eu pude. Perdoe o papai, mas eu estava fraco demais e não aguentaria. A dor era muito grande e me incapacitava de chegar até aqui. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, campeão! Ainda é difícil para eu aceitar que você se foi... Eu demorei pra entender, porque você não me acordava mais nas manhãs de sábado para jogarmos futebol. Porque você não me chamava mais no banho ou vinha na madrugada com a girafinha para dormir comigo e coma sua mãe. Eu tenho uma notícia, a girafinha foi muito bem cuidada... Mamãe ajudou o papai com a tristeza e nós tivemos outro bebê... O nome dela é Elizabeth e ela è tão linda, campeão! Ficaria orgulhoso dela... Ela fez uma musica em sua homenagem, e disse que ama muito você...

Soluços profundos que saíam de minha garganta, impediam-me de falar, mas eu estava ali! Precisava contar ao meu filho que eu consegui continuar! Bella com os braços a minha volta beijava meu rosto em demonstração de amor. Meu peito parecia se romper, as palavras mal articuladas e roucas por conta do choro.

Eu agora entendia a necessidade daquelas pessoas que perderam seus entes queridos de vir até o cemitério conversar. Era como uma libertação. Um desabafo bem vindo. Como um tônico para continuar a caminhar na vida, e enfrentar as dificuldades. Eu havia sentido a importância de se ter um alguém que ama do seu lado. E só por isso consegui atravessar esse vale. Tudo na vida tem um propósito, e na minha foi preciso perder um filho a para que eu amadurecesse. Foi um processo doloroso, mas necessário, afinal nada acontece por acaso.

Enxuguei as lágrimas e continuei a falar...

–Campeão, sua irmãzinha se casou, agora ela vai construir a própria família. Eu tentei guardar ela, mas o Black conseguiu conquistá-la, você iria gostar dele também... Ele também adora futebol, você poderia jogar com ele... Eu entraria também, porque não estou tão velho assim... Sua mãe continua mais linda ainda, uma verdadeira princesa. E uma princesa forte, viu? Foi ela que ajudou o papai e por isso eu posso estar aqui hoje...

"E todo o dia que a vida passa

Eu desejo conversar com você um pouco

Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar

Enquanto o tempo passa...

E é verdade que você encontrou um lugar melhor...

Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto

E estar perto de você...

Mas parece que você foi muito cedo...

E a coisa mais difícil é dizer Adeus..."

–Filho, como eu queria que você me visse o casamento da sua irmã... Queria que você comemorasse junto... Filho eu consegui voltar a viver, por você, pela mamãe, pela sua irmãzinha... Pela nossa família... Eu achava que eu era tão forte, mas quase não sobrevivi quando você se foi... Mas graças ao amor da mamãe por mim, estou aqui... Você sempre disse que ela era a princesa do amor e ela é filho... A princesa mais linda do amor...

"Campeão, eu guardei aquele carrinho que você me deu, todos os desenhos, as nossas fotos... nossas lembranças vivas ainda dentro de mim, não me sinto só porque levo você comigo no pensamento, no coração... E eu só queria te dizer, obrigado. Obrigado pelo seu amor por mim, por me fazer feliz, mesmo que em quatro anos, porque nesses anos eu fui feliz contigo e sou feliz agora... Mas eu jamais direi adeus, campeão...".

Meu choro foi se esvaindo, e uma paz tomava conta de mim. A saudade sempre estaria comigo, pois a perda de um filho não pode ser esquecida. Mas foi tão bom conversar com ele. Contar como tinha sido a nossa vida... que nós conseguimos seguir a diante, mas sempre com ele na memória.

Senti mais braços ao meu redor.

–Achou que eu não viria, papai?- Minha filha, meu bebê agora tão crescido perguntou sorridente.

Sorri as abraçando fortemente. Minha Bella e minha Elizabeth. Duas princesas em que eu seria servo fiel eternamente.

–Não se preocupe Anthony, eu estou cuidando muito bem do papai. - Minha princesa disse enquanto depositava uma flor em seu túmulo.

–Eu cuidei muita bem da Mary, aquela girafinha está comigo ainda...

Olhei ali minha família e percebi em com ela estava completa. Quase.

–Jacob, vem para o abraço também. - minha esposa disse trazendo-o pelo abraço.

–Vem Jacob, agora você faz parte da família. - Disse tranquilizando-o

–E eu estou honrado em fazer parte dessa família, senhor Cullen...

–Só Edward... Me chame de Edward...

Com minha família toda reunida e ajoelhada perto de Anthony, de mãos dadas em sinal de união, perante o membro mais novo, que mesmo que tenha vivido tão pouco, foi o suficiente para ser inesquecível.

O sol brilhava. Nossa família unida. Um momento perfeito.

"Essa é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder um alguém...

Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo, sua mulher...

Levantem suas mãos bem altas...

Nós nunca diremos adeus...".

Fim

Desde já agradeço á tooodas que deixaram reviews!

É muito importante para mim!

Bjossssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
